This invention relates to an electronic wrist watch and more particularly to an improved feeding and correcting mechanism for a calendar incorporated into the wrist watch.
A recent trend in the wrist watch art is to decrease its size and thickness. In a wrist driven by a mechanical drive source, this object has generally been accomplished. However, in electronic wrist watches of the escapement type, tuning fork type and quartz type, especially of the type in which the time is displayed by hands, the size of the battery, oscillator and circuit elements makes it difficult to miniaturize the watch. The problem of reducing the size of the oscillator and circuit elements has already been solved by the advance of the art, and the effect of the thickness of the battery has also been alleviated by providing a recess or perforation through a base plate. However, where it is desired to incorporate a calendar feed mechanism and its correction mechanism into an ordinary wrist watch sufficient space is not available.